


Wine, Dine and Make Mine

by inkiie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor likes dead people (Hazbin Hotel), Blood Kink, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Human AU, Infatuation, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Medical Torture, Mortician Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Murder, Necrophilia, Romance, Stalking, Torture, Vivisection, drugged, romance at beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiie/pseuds/inkiie
Summary: Ever since Alastor caught sight of Angel, a new dancer at the local strip bar he can’t stop thinking about him, his perfect body, and all the things he could do to it. So to make Angel his, Alastor plans the perfect night by taking Angel home for a romantic dinner date and a bloody good time afterward.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Wine, Dine and Make Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **This story is going to be continued, I'm having trouble deciding where I want to take it next**

Alastor watched the pretty, white blond-haired cross-dressing young man strut his stuff outside the strip bar from his parked car. Angel was his name he had found out. He has been watching Angel for a while now and knew he took a smoke break around this time every Saturday. Alastor also knew if he got a promising customer he’d hop in the car with them for the night instead of returning back to the bar. 

Snapping his eyes to the rearview mirror, he checked his smile and demeanor to make sure he looked as friendly and natural as possible. Straightening out his bowtie and adjusting his collar of his button-up shirt, he shifted gears in his car and slowly rolled forward, towards the bar and his pretty little prize.

As Alastor pulled up and rolled down his window, and Angel made his way over with a sly smile.

“Hey honey, how’s it goin’?” He drawled as he leaned against the hood of the car and popped his slender body into a sexy pose. 

“Hello my dear! I’m doing great tonight! The only was my night could get better is if I could have dinner with a charming fellow such as yourself!”

The blond twisted his eyebrows in confusion for a second. “Do ya know me?”

“Not yet I don’t! But I sure would love to!”

“Oh, ok. It’s just that ya called me charmin’, thought ya might have met me before. You have a unique character, I wouldn’t have forgotten ya that easy if we met”

Alastor continued with his calm exterior appearance, meanwhile scolding himself for saying something so reckless so fast. 

“Anyways” the blonde continued with a wave of his hand. “How much ya got for me?”

“How does $500 sound?”

“Eh, ok I guess. Where do ya plan to take me to dinner for?”

“I was thinking of cooking us up something myself. I’m said to be quite the cook, not to brag or anything”

“Hmm, ok. And whadya want from me? Just dinner? Or to fuck me?”

“Just dinner my dear. I will pay you extra if I decide on anything else. Deal?”

The blond thought it over for a second. “Sure, deal”

“Excellent. Now hop in!” Alastor leaned over to unlock the door, and the boy got into the car. As he adjusted himself in the seat, Alastor noticed how long Angel’s legs were and how he was struggling to fit comfortably. “Feel free to adjust the seat, eh, what is your name young man?”

“Angel” 

“Angel. What a pretty name. I can tell it suits you well, Angel. My name is Alastor. A pleasure to meet you!” Alastor extended his hand towards Angel, and Angel cautiously reached out. “What’s wrong Angel?  
“Nothin’, I’m just not used to handshakes on the job much, hehe” Angel laughed as he extended his arm out to meet Alastor’s. 

“So, ya live around here Alastor?”

“Oh, just a bit away. We’ll be home before you know it” Alastor said as he pulled out on the road. 

“Wow, ya sure do live in the middle of nowhere. Never knew this part of town existed” Angel commented as they arrived at Alastor’s house. He had a cute cottage style home in the woods. It wasn’t quite the middle of nowhere, just on the outskirts of town and there wasn’t any entertainment in the area, so Angel had no need to come out this way. 

“I enjoy the peace and solitude it has to offer”

“Sounds terrible to me, but whatever floats your boat Al. Is it ok if I call ya that?”

“That’s fine Angel dear. Now wait a second and I’ll help you out. It’s a bit muddy and uneven the ground” Alastor walked out to Angels’s side and opened the door for him, and offered a hand to help him out of the car. 

“Watch your steps, don’t want to get your fancy shoes dirtied now!”

“Thanks Al” As Angel got out and stood up next to Alastor, Alastor noticed how Angel was taller than him, but much thinner. He guessed they should weigh about the same amount. 

The pair walked up to Alastor’s house, and when Alastor unlocked the front door he let Angel in first.

“After you”

  


Angel took in the sight of the inside of the cottage. It was quaintly decorated, lots of old rustic looking furniture and art, all in warm browns and reds and beiges. 

“Was this your grandmother's house or something?” Angel asked loudly as he looked around the dated looking living space.

Alastor walked into the living room after he finished locking the door and putting on his house slippers. “No, I simply prefer an older traditional style”

“Huh, alright” Angel said as he pushed a rocking chair. 

“You can put your things on the coffee table”

Angel looked at the old-timey portraits and black and white photos that were framed and scattered around the living room. He felt Alastor really committed to this whole old fashioned life style.

“If you’ve put your things away follow me into the kitchen” Alastor’s voice broke Angel inspecting his personal belongings. 

Alastor pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of Pinot Noir, a classic and sure to be a hit with anyone. He wanted to set the mood for an eventful night, and relax Angel to make sure he has his guard down.

“Now, let’s toast to a good night!” Alastor raised his glass and clinked their glasses together.

“To a good night!’ Angel repeated as they toasted and took sips. 

“I would like you to help me prepare dinner for tonight. Do you know how to cook?”

“Eh, a little here and there. I won’t burn down the house or nothin’ so don’t worry about that!”

Alastor chuckled. “Good to hear, I’ll have you cutting and prepping for me! We’re making chicken marsala tonight” Alastor laughed again. “Very first date like, I know, but entertain me with that thought!”

“Sounds delicious! And I don’t judge Al, whatever makes ya happy”

Alastor got the ingredients and kitchen utensils out and started sorting everything around the kitchen.

“So, what does a perfect first date look like to you, Angel?”

“Hmm, I dunno. Going down to a nice club, gettin’ some drinks then gettin’ some late night food from a diner. Maybe havin’ them come over to my place” Angel said as he spaced off, planning out his date out in his mind. “What about ya Al?”

“I think something like tonight. Cooking a homemade meal together. Then enjoying a bonding activity afterwards”

“I thought you didn’t want any ‘activties’ after dinner Al” Angel teased playfully. 

Alastor almost choked on his sip of wine as Angel said that. “Oh my goodness! Not those sorts of activities! I meant as in go out to see a play perhaps” Alastor dabbed with a napkin around his mouth as he explained. 

“Well, if ya change your mind just say~”

“Let’s get to cooking” Alastor quickly changed the subject. “Here wash these mushrooms and herbs and cut them while I prepare the meat” he directed. “And please have some more wine dear” Alastor poured another glassful into Angel’s wine glass.

“Ya know, if ya want more dates I’d say move out to the city. There’s so much to do everyday of the week. That’s why I love it there” Angel said as he started cutting. 

Alastor turned around from washing the meat in the sink to look at Angel. “I think one date’s plenty for now hehe” he nervously laughed. “I’m not looking to rush into things”

“Hah, ok. I know how that is. I can’t really think ‘bout anyone with my job and all” Angel frowned. “Maybe one day” Angel took a long sip after that. 

“I feel the same way, my job has me working odd hours and not everyone would agree with what I do for a living”

“Whadya do then?”

“I’m a mortician. And I work from home occasionally. I’m trying to set up a parlor here”

“Oooohh, that makes so much sense!” Angel exclaimed excitedly as he laughed. “Damn, I feel so much better suddenly ya wouldn’t believe it!”

Alastor gave a strange puzzled smile at Angel “What makes sense darling?”

“How ya live in this house in the middle of the woods, and have all these old-timey decorations and don’t get out and act kinda weird” Angle’s eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. “Sorry! I meant you’re kinda weird cuz ya like don’t talk to normal not people a lot. Like not the dead. Ah shit, that doesn’t make it sound any better either!”

Alastor looked over silently at Angel for a minute before he started to laugh. “Oh, I know Angel! I know quite well I’m… different. Talking to the dead as you put, does take a toll on the mind”

Angel laughed nervously. “Sorry again Al. I talk too much”

“Don’t worry Angel! I see you’re done with the vegetables. I’ll take those off your hands” Alastor busied himself with putting the ingredients together on the stove. He popped open a bottle Marsala wine and took a whiff. “Ah, smells delightful. Would you like to try some of this wine as well Angel?”

“Marsala’s a wine? Huh, I never knew that. I thought it was just a fancy name for the chicken. I drink harder stuff usually” he explained. 

“Do you like sweet things Angel?”

“Yeah, I love sweet stuff!”

Alastor hummed happily as he poured a glassful for Angel.

“Haha, ya tryin’ to get me drunk before we even eat? Tryin’ to get those ‘activities’ in for free Al?” He teased as he poked Alastor in the sides playfully. Angel felt himself getting tipsy from the two glasses he just downed. He wasn’t a lightweight by any means but he hadn’t eaten since noon and already had a few drinks earlier at the club. 

Alastor gently brushed off Angel’s hands and thought the pretty boy talked too much, but he didn’t have bad intentions and Alastor had to admit he was entertaining. He handed the glass to Angel who eagerly took it.

“Mmm, this is really fuckin’-er I mean freakin’ good! I hope the food tastes this good too!”

“I’m sure you will enjoy it Angel, now can you cook this pasta for me please?” Alastor asked as he put on some music from the old transistor radio. The atmosphere was becoming cheerier and the music would add tremendously to ensuring the good mood Alastor thought.

Alastor watched Angel as he danced around with his wine while stirring in the pasta. 

“Are those the dance skills you would have impressed me with if I came out to the club to see you?” Alastor teased the younger man.

Angel stopped dancing and blushed. “N-no, I’m way better and sexier normally. Come down to see me next week and you’ll see!”

“I’ll see Angel. No promises” Alastor said as he finished up the chicken. “The food is almost ready. Why don’t you go wash up and I’ll set the table dear”

Angel looked down at his hands, they seemed to be clean to him and he dusted them off on his skirt for good measure. Alastor though gave a disapproving look. 

“Alright” he reluctantly agreed.

“Down the hall and to your left”

Alastor relaxed a little when Angel finally left, he was going to have to be fast for his plan to work. He needed to put a little something extra in Angel’s food without him noticing. He plated up the food and sprinkled some crushed up pills into Angel’s plate, mixing it up with the thick sauce so it would dissolve and so Angel wouldn’t notice. As Alastor thought if he should add more to account for how tall Angel is, he decided to quickly add a bit more. Better safe than sorry. He set the table and noticed Angel had been gone for a little while now. Alastor hoped the young blond didn’t try running off. No, that was impossible, he had secured the house good.

“Hey Al” Angel called from the kitchen entrance. Alastor looked over and noticed Angel had touched up his makeup and added a fresh coat of lipstick. 

“Well, don’t you look lovely!” Angel smiled and brushed back his hair.  
“Please, come sit down” Alastor gestured towards the table. 

“Why do ya have those bars in the windows in the bathroom? Somebody tryin’ steal your toilet paper? Haha” Angel said as he sat down. Alastor could tell Angel was feeling drunk from the way he talked and slightly wavered when sitting down. 

“No, when my mother lived in this house she was worried someone would try to kidnap her while she was taking a bath. Silly I know” he lied. 

“Oh, ok” drunk Angel easily bought this as true. “Can I eat?” He asked as he picked up a fork.

“Go right ahead!”

Alastor watched as Angel swirled the pasta in the sauce before picking up a bite on his fork.

“Oh, mmm, this is great!” He reached for the knife and cut a piece of chicken. “I haven’t eaten like this forever!”

Alastor smiled warmly. “I’m glad you like it, I knew you would” he smirked at Angel.

“Yeah, ya can pick me up again next week Al! You’re an amazing cook!” Angel shoved another forkful of pasta in his mouth. 

Angel noticed Alastor hadn’t started eating yet.  
“Ain’t ya gonna eat?” He pointed with his fork to Alastor’s untouched plate.

“Oh, yes!” I was just caught up in enjoying watching you be so excited over the food!”

“Haha cool, thought you poisoned it or somethin’”

Alastor laughed as he poured some more sweet wine for Angel. After he went silent and still for a moment while looking at the bottle and picking at the label.

“Angel, what do you say to doing something after dinner? I have thought about it and changed my mind, I hope you don’t mind”

“Yeah, totally! Whatcha wanna do?” Angel asked visibly excited. 

“Ah, how do I put it? I would like to experiment with… tying you up” Alastor looked up mischievously from under his auburn bangs.

“I’m game, I’m yours for the night babe like I told ya before. Fell free to have fun with me” Angel flirted. 

“Splendid, I’m glad you agreed so easily!” Alastor clapped his hands cheerfully. 

“Whatva it takes to make ya happy” Angel said blowing a kiss and giggling.  
“Can I get some water, I think all this wine is hitting me too fast” he added a second later.

“Of course, a glass of water coming right up!” Alastor left the table to grab a glass from the cabinets. While pouring the water he noticed Angel put down his utensils and rubbed his forehead with his hand before propping his head up with it. 

“Are you alright dear?” Alastor called. “Angel?”

Alastor walked over to Angel and saw the boy had fallen asleep with his face resting on his hand. He chuckled and ruffled his hair, noticing how soft and smooth it was. 

“You sleep good my Angel” he whispered in his ear before sitting down to finally enjoy his dinner. Good food and thoughts of the night ahead made Alastor bubble with joy, he was almost too excited to eat.


End file.
